


Johnlock #7

by Jeanmarco



Series: Johnlock Prompts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tea, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Johnlock involving that blue scarf and spilled tea?"<br/>-ana-roze-dynasur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock #7

"Don’t be such an adorable dork!" John laughed, nuzzling Sherlock’s shoulder. The two were dancing in the living room as soft music from John’s laptop played. Sherlock’s hands were around John’s waist as he was being hugged around the neck. They were pressed together and swaying back and forth lazily, mumbling to each other about their days. John rested his cheek on Sherlock’s shoulder and explained one of his more annoying patients that had visited today.

John yawned lazily once in a while, as it was late and he had been up since six in the morning. “Maybe I should go to sleep….” He suggested, glancing longingly at his bedroom. Sherlock’s grip loosened reluctantly, almost making John want to stay up later just to swing around the room a bit longer. John summoned the gumption to leave Sherlock’s embrace, trying to avoid looking at those sad, blue eyes that were begging him to stay. In the effort to do so, John forgot about the table behind him and backed right into the edge. John fell over, narrowly missing hitting his head against the side of the table. The collision, though, knocked a pot of tea straight onto the wooden floor.

Sherlock took one large step to help John up, looking for cuts or bruises. “I’m fine.” John muttered, feeling his cheeks turn warm in embarrassment. Sherlock smirked, a teasing twinkle in his eye, “Good.” John frowned at the spilled tea that was quickly spreading across the floor. “I’ve got to cle-” As John leaned down to retrieve the broken teapot, he was stopped with a blue scarf quickly being strung around the back of his neck, pulling him to where Sherlock stood, holding an end in each hand. Sherlock pulled him forward, leaning down to meet John’s lips. John smiled against Sherlock’s soft lips. “Come on, I’ve got to clean the tea.”

Sherlock pulled away with a great look of disdain on his face. “Screw the tea.” he sneered, “In fact-” Sherlock grabbed the underside of John’s thighs and lifted him up to straddle Sherlock. “No, don’t you dare-” Sherlock plopped down onto his knees beside the tea. “Sherlock!” John yelled right before being set down, back in the tea. “You-” John was cut off by lips.

The strong, bitter smell of tea rose around them, also bringing overtones of sweet smoke, reminding him of a dry autumn day in late October. He wasn’t sure why, but John oddly liked this feeling: lying in a puddle of tea with Sherlock straddling him and showering him with kisses. Sooner or late, John and Sherlock stopped kissing, Sherlock resting his forehead against John’s shoulder. They eventually made it to Sherlock’s bed, smelling of tea and sweat. John didn’t even care how mad Ms. Hudson would be when she found out they hadn’t cleaned the mess. He was just happy and wanted to savor the feeling of falling asleep in Sherlock’s arms, scarf still wrapped around him.


End file.
